


Lick Your Cigarette and Then Kiss Me

by Foophile



Category: Battlestar Galactica 2003
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Episode Related, F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Lee says with a grin, “Four minutes and thirty seconds,” and Kara laughs into his mouth as he presses her back into the wall and kisses her once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick Your Cigarette and Then Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> BSG and related characters do not belong to me.

Volleys of gunfire are still rampant outside of the hatch, service men and women dying by the dozens in the hallways. Lee Adama, the acting President of the Colonies, has very nearly been assassinated by the very men he used to command, would have been if she hadn’t heard the noise from the hallway. And had she not already been thinking about where Lee could be and if she should contact him about the shit storm going down on the Galactica.

The Old Man and Tigh could very well be dead by now. The cylons on board are nothing but target practice for the mutineers. All it takes is one communication from the traitors to the civilians and they’d have a fleet wide uprising on their hands. They are royally frakked, she concludes, sideways and front ways, with death almost certain beyond the metal hatch Lee has just dogged closed.

But godsdamnit to Hades, Kara Thrace hasn’t felt so alive since she awoke in her cockpit.

Her body thrumming with adrenaline, Kara paces a bit before stopping in front of Lee who still looks shell shocked. His pale face and a bit of his brown hair are peppered with the blood of the pilot she shot. He pulls at his confining presidential tie, trying to get it loose when Kara knows that the tightness in his chest is the real problem. She feels it too, the all too familiar crush from contemplating the end – the apocalypse in it’s nuclear holocaustic, fates-be-damned-because-suicide-is-only-temporary, never ending story-ness of it all.

Lee’s breathing deep and so is she, taking in the scent of his panic in the unfiltered air and drawing on his efforts to calm down to bring herself back from the brink. Lee curses and Kara’s half-tempted to make a joke about presidential decorum, but his eyes flicker all over the room, settle on her, and she’s suddenly amazed that they’re together again.

Their tale – the story of Lee and Kara – is slightly ridiculous and if Kara hadn’t lived it she would have called someone a dirty liar for telling it. They’ve faced the end so many times that Kara thinks the Gods themselves have to give Lee and Kara kudos for surviving. But never has it been like this: outside of the cockpit and alone with no one else to rely on but the other. A year ago, she would say that based on circumstances this might be the last of it all – the true end, fitting and right and at the hands of old comrades – but while Kara has a feeling that there’s more around the corner from the crew of the Galactica, she knows that this is the last chance she and Lee have at retaining something out of all this painful nothing.

“If Gaeta’s knows I’m on board he might send some of his flunky’s out to look,” Lee’s talking to himself as Kara’s thinking…wishing. She adjusts her stance, wet already. “Having the Admiral and the President-interim as hostages is a lot of leverage.” Lee starts to pace then stops, wiping at his sweaty, bloody face with the palm of his hand. “I just can’t believe it. Gaeta.”

“You haven’t seen him for the past few weeks,” says Kara. She hasn’t seen Lee in a few weeks either, not since Dee. She wonders how much he thinks about his dead wife. If she’s the reason why Kara’s only seen Lee in news clips and press conferences.

And because of that Kara has a moment of hesitation. Just a moment. Because as much as she realizes that wanting Lee right now is completely inappropriate, she can practically taste the salt of his sweat on her tongue and she’s remembering how damn hot she thought he looked in civilian clothes – even blood spattered as they are. This the wrong moment for lust, the absolutely wrong moment for anything but fighting, and yet Kara’s body is nearly overwhelmed with it now, as if the slow trickle of emotion has turned into gushing spigot. And Kara can’t go back; can’t feel bad or turn it off when she’s like this.

She’s tried and failed before.

Lee is completely unaware of when she steps close. Kara can feel the tension and confusion coming off of him in waves and understands; Lee hasn’t witnessed the subtle change in the crew’s morale from depressed to homicidal. The severity of the mutineer’s response is a surprise to even Kara but she’s tried not to show it.

Lee runs his dirty fingers through his hair and Kara follows the movement with her eyes. She’s holding her breath, looking for the crack in his armor. Looking for when he stops thinking about the fleet and notices her. She holsters her guns to free up her hands.

Lee’s still talking and the gunshots outside have lessened to occasional pops. “He was so emotional during the meetings, I should have suspected something. And that damn leg.” Lee looks at her with sudden alarm. “Kara, Sam…”

Kara’s been trying not to think of Sam, she’s started to wonder if he’s okay but her mind skitters away from the debilitating panic that comes on its heels. She wishes she felt bad, yet after all that she’s done with and to her estranged husband, she just can’t bring herself to do more than put him on the list of resolutions this night will undoubtedly bring.

“Sam’s probably with the other cylons,” Kara says immediately. She hopes that’s enough to end the discussion for now. She needs Lee to be wholly selfish just this once more.

Lee looks at her with disbelief, a familiar look like he knows her better than she knows herself. His eyes flicker over her body and he looks away with the smallest grin on his lips. “Kara,” he whispers. The tone is both amused and cautious. Cautious because Lee does know Kara better than she knows herself and while she can't think about Sam now, the possibility of panic is right around the corner.

But it isn’t now.

There’s no reason to rush Lee since he knows what’s on her mind. And of course, he argues while she backs him to the wall.

“This isn’t really the right time…”

Kara palms the stained lapels of his jacket and can feel his heart slamming against his chest.

He’s trying again, going for the heart strings with, “There are people dying out there…” and she’s touching her lips to his stubbly chin, running them down the cleft to his Adam’s apple which bobs at her light kiss. Her hands are already ahead of her mind, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

And Lee is still talking. “I know we haven’t seen each other in a while but…”

Kara’s hand wraps around his cock, half way to rock hard, and murmurs to him, “You know that you’ve lost every argument you’ve ever had with me, so why do you even try anymore?”

Lee’s gone stock still, on the edge of pouncing, which Kara knows because he’s the only one she knows better. She’s stroking him steadily, his weight and thickness familiar in her hand and she could keep going until Lee’s putty but she wants him inside her before any melting occurs.

He’s beautifully rumpled, only part of it done by her hands, his body hard but yielding under her touch and smelling of old sweat mixing with the new as well as the rust of dried blood. Now, she can smell the salty musk of the pre-come coating her fingers and she brings the digits to her mouth, licks at the fluid just so she can watch his pretty eyes dilate to black.

“Bet you can come in five minutes.” Lee’s voice is eerily calm.

Kara smiles. “You're on.”

The flip is easy, especially since Kara’s not struggling. Lee has her pants open and panties shoved under her ass in seconds. Kara wriggles them the rest of the way down her legs and he’s watching, waiting to pick her up and pin her tight against the wall with his body.

As calm as he seems, they’re both panting. She’s so eager for it. So eager that Kara can’t even speak to tell Lee to take it easy when he shoves her leg up higher and crushes her knee under his arm to keep it there. He slides inside so smoothly that for a moment she’s sightless with the stretch and when she comes back to herself during the first thrust, Kara’s ashamed to know that the entire fleet could barge into their keep and she wouldn’t want Lee to stop.

Lee fucks her fast and determined. Kara rides him as hard as she can with the leverage from the wall. One arm she splays over the cold wall of the ship laboring around them. Kara can feel the heart beat of the ship against her fingertips, pulsing with her own and Lee’s, pushing them safely along into the void even when the passengers are eagerly planning their own destruction. The other is wrapped around Lee’s neck, her anchor in the endless storm, her fingers threaded through hair longer than she’s ever seen it. She tugs on the locks playfully and smiles at his growl.

The corridor outside is finally silent. Kara doubts that she could hear anything else but the smack-smack of their bodies anyway; her frenzied breaths and his muffled grunts. Their time crunch is a mean reminder and a dare between them.

Lee brings her back to the moment with a wildly aimed kiss, licking over the side of her mouth then tipping her head down, to where he wants her. Kara shuts her eyes tight against the sweet burn of her thighs and pulls Lee closer, clenches tighter and tighter until Lee squawks, digging his blunt fingernails into her hips.

“Jesus,” he moans. Then proceeds to pound her hard enough that she goes lax and lets him do what he wants.

She pulls her tanks down to reveal a breast and holds the bouncing globe out to Lee who gives her a dirty look then sucks the whole of her nipple into his mouth. Kara tips her head back in a silent scream at the dual sensations, a small cry breaking from her throat when Lee bites and blows on the wet skin.

Kara can feel the pressure building, feel her body tensing all on its own and knows that Lee can feel it as well, so when he slows down and makes his thrusts shallow she nearly screams with frustration. She glares at him and Lee meets her blazing gaze with one of his own even when she bites out, “Five minutes” and lifts a skeptical brow. She continues, “Feels like a lot longer to me.”

Lee shoves her legs further apart with his arms and Kara jerks, her orgasm suddenly hitting her like a g-force. She’s shuddering when she feels Lee come as well, thrusting deep once more before shaking all over, his warmth filling her up and burying his head between her breasts.

Kara’s the first to regain her composure. She adjusts her tanks as Lee stumbles back and, with gentle hands, puts her feet back on the floor. While Kara ignores the mess between her legs, pulls on her clothing and tries not to watch Lee put himself back together, she feels the dam crack behind the worries she’d kept at bay.

After this there are no other distractions. After this, Kara thinks as Lee discards his suit jacket and tie and readies himself for battle as if he wasn’t dick deep in her a minute ago, there are bullets aimed at them from former friends and the possibility of Lee’s father being executed by his own men.

Then Lee says with a grin, “Four minutes and thirty seconds,” and Kara laughs into his mouth as he presses her back into the wall and kisses her once more.


End file.
